customrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Ray 01
Ray 01 is a Shining Fighter robo and a member of the Ray Series. It is the mascot of Custom Robo Battle Revolution and also appears in Custom Robo Arena. It is a Normal Style robo in Battle Revolution and an Other Style robo in Arena. It is primarily used by the Hero in Battle Revolution. How to obtain *Custom Robo Battle Revolution: Obtained while apprehending the criminals at the Research Lab. *Custom Robo Arena: **Japan: Go to the DS Download Station from December 28th, 2006 to late January, 2007 and download the patch. From there, visit your Dad's laboratory and talk to the new scientist. He is a big fan of yours and will give you Ray 01 for your Autograph. **Everywhere Else: Purchase from the Underground Parts Shop. Strategy Use the Ray 01 at mid-range with a mid-range gun. Once the opponent goes down, fire a bomb or run him over with your fast charge attack. Or try using a long-range such as the Sniper Gun or Dragon Gun, and use your charge attack. Also, the speed handicap may be destroyed if using Formula Legs. Gallery Ray01Robo.png|Ray's Original Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Ray 01 - Imgur(1).png|Ray 01's Red Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Ray 01 - Imgur(2).png|Ray 01's Blue Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Ray 01 - Imgur(3).png|Ray 01's Green Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Ray 01 - Imgur(4).png|Ray 01's Yellow Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Customray01.jpg|Another pose of Ray 01. Custom Robo Ray01 pose 2.jpg|Pose of Ray01 from the Instruction Booklet Custom Robo Ray01 pose.jpg|Another Pose from Ray01 in the Instruction Booklet Ray01promo GC.jpg|Ray 01 in another pose with title and system to the left of him. Ray 01 Sticker.png|Ray 01's Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ray01 Arena.png|Specs for Ray01 in Custom Robo Arena Ray01 Arena 2.png|Ray01 in Custom Robo Arena GXCE01_d000673f_9.png|Ray 01 without any parts equipped. Trivia *At the beginning of Custom Robo Battle Revolution, Linda refers to Ray 01 as a "Top Secret Robo". Despite this it still shares similar stats to the other Shining fighters within the game Glory and Splendor. This may indicate it was unfinished. **A similar robo known as Ray Warrior is obtainable at the very end of Custom Robo Battle Revolution. It is possible that Ray Warrior is a modified illegal version after Ray 01's plans were leaked, but currently this is just speculation. *Like the other Ray models, Ray 01 is named after the Light Phenomenon of the same name. **The 01 could be due to the fact that his debut game was the 1st one overseas (albeit only in America). **The 01 could also be related to it being a "Top Secret Robo", indicating that it's the first version of a new Ray model (which could explain why Ray Warrior looks similar to Ray 01). *Ray 01 appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a Sticker. *In Battle Revolution, Ray 01 has the stats of V2 Ray and the charge of V2 Ray Mk II. **In Arena, he trades some ground and aerial mobility for a buff in Attack Power and Endurance. In addition, he borrows V2 Ray II Dark's Charge. *The parts combination for his FMV (as well as earlier renders like in the infobox) appears to be the following. **Body: Ray 01 (his "kneecaps" are more white than the current model). **Gun: Rayfall Gun (the artwork depicts it with a deeper shade of blue), which acts like a Gatling Gun. Later swapped for a Trap Gun (which arguably behaves like a Sniper Gun) when Rayfall Gun is destroyed. **Bomb: Freeze Bomb (the artwork depicts it as a darker blue). Arguably acts like a Wall Bomb. **Pod: Reflection Pod. Deploys only 2 in the FMV though. **Legs: Formula Legs (the art depicts it as being a deeper blue). *The parts combination for his current renders is most similar to the following: **Body: Ray 01 **Gun: Rayfall Gun **Bomb: Crescent Bomb C (the artwork depicts it as being more blue) **Pod: Reflection Pod **Legs: Standard Legs *Several robos that resemble Ray 01 and Ray Warrior are displayed at the Research Lab. Category:Robos Category:Normal Category:Other Category:Ray Series Category:Shining Fighter Category:Stickers Category:Custom Robo GC Robos